Dancing with tears in my eyes
by AngelKissesAndLoveBites
Summary: A song-fic to 'Dancing with tears in my eyes' by kesha. set after 'love fades', queen doesn't die. one-shot.


******Hey guys-Its Madii! I know some of you may remember this from my other account- 'WhyDoVampiresSparkle'- I'm attempting to re-locate all of my stories to this account.**

******This is just a quick song-fic during spirit bound, somewhere between Dimitri's 'Dhampir-ing' as I call it and when the queen dies.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own VA or the song. All rights go to Richelle Mead and Kesha. :)**

* * *

RPOV (Rose)

I walked to the bar in court looking for somewhere to drown my sorrows. As I walked in I saw Lissa giving me a dirty look, it has been two months since she had last talked to me. Dimitri was sitting there as well, 'well that explained the look' I thaught bitterly to myself. My black heels clicked slightly as I walked up to the bar, by mid-thigh blue strapless satin dress clung to me like a second skin, but in a classy way, not in a way that screamed 'SLUT'.

I slid onto the barstool and watched the bartender walk up to me, I was surprised to see that it was Ambrose.

"What can I get you?" he asked, I stifled a sigh.

"I'll have the strongest drink you have"

He came back with a drink in a tall glass, when I didn't move he asked if I needed anything else, I shook my head and took a sip of my drink.

"Unless you're offering death, I don't need anything" I smiled at him and he looked at me confused.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" he questioned, looking at the table where Lissa, Dimitri, Tasha and the gang sat, I gave a bitter laugh

"We aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment." He gave me a confused look so I expanded my answer "She hasn't spoken to me in two months, the only time she does it's to tell me to leave Dimitri alone, and considering the fact that she is always with him I thaught I may as well kill two birds with one stone, ya 'no"

He looked at me sympathetically before grinning widely, "well we are sitting in a bar, its late, your tipsy and were half way through our karaoke night, why don't you have a sing?" he passed me a piece of paper.

"Well, no one dose know that I can sing, not even Lissa, so I may as well get something out of this night"

I wrote down my name and the song that I wanted to sing down on the paper and handed it to Ambrose. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the princess giving me a disgust filled glare.

"Why is she glaring at you?" Ambrose raised an eyebrow when I laughed

"She thinks that I just gave you my number or something and that I want to get in your pants or something"

"Some friend she is if she thinks that, you could get better than her, your strong, beautiful and you stand up for what you believe in."

"Ya know what? Your right it's time to say goodbye" we grinned at each other and I groaned

"This really isn't helping with the whole 'I wanna get in your pants' attitude that ___she_ thinks im doing, she is actually disgusted in me!" I threw my hands up in the air for emphasis.

"if she is going to be disgusted in any anyone it should be herself! She is over there coddling a man she hardly knows whilst her ___best friend_ is sitting here, with a broken heart and drowning her sorrows with, well whatever this is" I motioned to my drink.

My name was called over the speakers and I walked up to the stage to sing, I stood behind the microphone gripping the stand in one hand and just below the head in the other.

"this song is dedicated to my friend Lissa and my ex-lover."

Lissa looked at me like she couldn't believe what was happening.

******Here we go**

******Welcome to my funeral**

******Without you I don't even have a pulse**

******All alone it's dark and cold**

******With every move I die**

Lissa was frozen as I looked at her and she looked at me in shock. Either out of the fact that I never told her I could sing or from what I was singing I didn't know, but to be honest I couldn't care less. I snuck a look at Dimitri and immediately regretted he was looking at me with so much emotion, love, hate, confusion, anger, pity, shock and others swirled around his eyes.

******Here I go**

******This is my confession, oh**

******A lost cause, nobody can save my soul**

******Im so delusional**

******With every move I die**

******I have destroyed our love,**

******It's gone**

******Payback is sick**

******It's all my fault**

Lissa looked like she wanted to slap me and hug me at the same time.

******I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**

******Just fighting to get through the night**

******I'm losing it**

******With every move die**

******I'm fading**

******I'm broken inside**

******I've wasted the love of my life**

******I'm losing it**

******With every move I die**

******When did I become such a hypocrite?**

******Double life, lies that you caught me in**

******Trust me im paying for it with every move**

******I die**

A single tear ran down my face as I sung with such a passion it surprised me and everyone around me. Lissa froze when she saw the tear, I didn't even bother to hide it, showing emotion didn't make you weak, I realised, it makes you human.

******On the floor in just a zombie,**

******Who I am is Not who I wanna be**

******I'm such a tragedy**

******With every move I die**

******I have destroyed our love,**

******It's gone**

******Payback is sick**

******It's all my fault**

******I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**

******Just fighting to get through the night**

******I'm losing it**

******With every move die**

******I'm fading**

******I'm broken inside**

******I've wasted the love of my life**

******I'm losing it**

******With every move I die**

******This is it and now you're really gone this time**

******Never once thaught I'd be in pieces Left behind**

******I'm dancing with tears in my eyes**

******Just fighting to get through the night**

******I'm losing it**

******With every move die**

******I'm fading**

******I'm broken inside**

******I've wasted the love of my life**

******I'm losing it**

******With every move I die**

The song faded and people clapped as I walked off stage, Ambrose came up and hugged me before I left for my room.

* * *

LPOV (Lissa)

I watched Rose sing with passion as a single tear made its way down her beautiful face. It saddened me that she felt this way, I wondered briefly if she had lost any sleep over us?

'___of course she has you idiot, she lost her best friend and her soul mate in one week'_ said a bitter voice inside of my head, I knew, no matter how much I didn't want it to be true, it was, I had abandoned her, my best friend, for a man I barely know, said man whom was the man she had, and possibly still did, love.

When she had finished people were clapping, I was too stunned to notice her getting off stage and looking at us. When she noticed that we weren't clapping, her face dropped and I could see wetness in her eyes before she walked out of the door and into the night.

Dimitri and I walked towards the direction she walked off in. we walked in silence for about five minutes before we spotted her sitting at the base of a large tree with her knees in her chest with her arms wrapped protectively around her legs as her face rest in on her knees.

"Ya 'no I should have known that you wouldn't cared." Her voice was sharp and cold but there was some hurt and loss lacing her voice

"What do you mean?" I asked, she shot up and faced me, she had tear streaked cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot.

"What do I mean? Do you mean the fact that it has been; two weeks, six days and ten hours since you last looked at me or the fact that it has been; three weeks, five days, five hours and thirty-seven minutes since you last spoke to me! Or maybe, just maybe I mean how exactly two months, four days, eleven hours and fifty-three minutes ago my best friend, left me and my broken heart, to go and get all buddy-buddy with the man who hurt her. Do you know how much it hurt watching that? Seeing the love of my life, just ignore me, to just walk by me and look through me as if I don't even exist! It hurts, okay, it hurts so much, but even through all of that, I would still die for either of you! I would take my stake and drive it through my own heart, right now, just to keep you safe."

Her words shocked me, after she had finished she turned her back and walk away, but before she had even taken two steps Dimitri pulled he into one of the biggest, most passionate, love filled kisses I had ever seen. Once she got over the shock of what was happening she wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling back and resting her head on his chest.

She looked at me and her eyes turned wide and fearful as she looked at me.

"Oh shit" she mumbled as I squealed and flung my arms around them, I felt arms hugging Rose and I and they were not Dimitri that was for sure, curious I looked up to see Christian looking at us all with a shit eating grin on his face.

For the first time in a while I felt happy, like truly ecstatic, I had my family back, I was finally whole again and that's the way I wanted to stay forever.

* * *

******Yay! 1,602 words :). Well I hope you liked it :)—I just thought that I would write this little one-shot that was in my head and wouldn't go away. Well even if nobody reads it at least I will be able to listen to that song again without this going through my head—maybe it will get stuck in yours. :) That and the fact that I'm a sucker for happy endings. A link to Rose's dress should be on my profile and a link to the song. :)**

******and for the record, I have been converted to a Romitri shipper! Haha, I know I used to be quite a large RXA fan, BUT NOT ANYMOREEEEE! **

******R&R lovelys!**

******~Maddz.**


End file.
